La Dame du matin d'hivers
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Pour le prompt du CPAF de la semaine du 26 décembre. Quand on ne peut toucher la personne désirée que des yeux… Saito/OC


**La Dame du matin d'hiver**

**Fandom : **Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan

**Kink** : Aucun

**Thème** : extrait de "L'histoire de Juliette ou les prospérités du vice", par Sade en 1801 : "Il était impossible d'être plus jolie: faite à peindre, une physionomie douce et céleste, blonde, de grands yeux pleins de tendre intérêt, et la taille des Grâces."

**Pairing** : Saito x OC

**Genre** : Lime léger, descriptif

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Sanada Asuka qui est à moi.

**Résumé :** Pour le prompt du CPAF de la semaine du 26 décembre. Quand on ne peut toucher la personne désirée que des yeux…

**Note** : Le titre est en partie inspirée par le Dit du Genji. Pour plus d'information, Wikipédia est mon ami!

La neige avait recouvert les jardins du Quartier Général du Shinsengumi, Saito Hajime contemplait ce spectacle hivernal, songeant à la beauté de l'immuable. Le samouraï laissa s'échapper un léger sourire. Cette impression d'éternité était factice, il le savait. Malgré cela, le jeune homme savoura cette sensation durant encore quelques minutes. Il avait soif et allait se préparer une tasse de thé. Tout en longeant les appartements du bâtiment, il remarqua que la porte qui donnait sur celui de Sanada Asuka était entrouvert.

« Est-elle déjà réveillée? » songea Saito en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre à coucher.

La jeune femme était en effet éveillée et lui tournait le dos, peignant ses longs cheveux gris bleus, encore vêtue de son kimono de nuit. C'était la première fois que Saito fut autant saisi par la fascination de ce que ses yeux pouvaient admirer : une femme véritable dans toute sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité, si loin de l'image de la guerrière que le samouraï connaissait. Asuka se retourna et, frappé par le regard que lui lança sa jeune subordonnée, une phrase lui revint en mémoire. Il ignorait d'où elle était tirée. C'était Okita Souji qui le lui avait citée en guise de commentaire, le jour où Asuka était arrivée.

« _Il était impossible d'être plus jolie: faite à peindre, une physionomie douce et céleste, blonde, de grands yeux pleins de tendre intérêt, et la taille des Grâces. _»

Si on exceptait la couleur de ses cheveux, le génie du sabre avait raison, dut en convenir son camarade. Et ce matin là plus que d'habitude. Elle lui évoquait la Belle du matin tel que le jeune homme l'imaginait : évanescente et délicate comme une fleur d'ipomée.

« Saito-sama, murmura Asuka en le scrutant, le tirant de ses pensées. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, rien, parvint à articuler le capitaine de la Troisième Division. J'allais me préparer du thé et je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà éveillée. Excuse-moi, je me suis permis d'entrer sans frapper.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, l'assura la jeune femme. Dès que je suis réveillée, j'ouvre la porte, pour faire rentrer de l'air frais ; je n'avais jamais songé que cela pourrait déranger. »

Terminant de nouer ses cheveux à la hâte avec son peigne, la guerrière se releva et, de nouveau, Saito fut frappé par la grâce de ses mouvements. Il nota que, ce fut en cet instant ou durant les combats ou l'entraînement, Asuka possédait une élégance altière dans chacun de ses gestes. Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui absorbaient toute son attention. Ses deux prunelles couleur de saphirs étaient des puits emplis de mystères, exprimant souvent une grande douceur. Mais, durant ses combats, le guerrier avait noté que toute bonté, toute gentillesse avait disparu, laissant place à une telle froideur que toute émotion humaine semblait avoir disparu ; seules s'en dégageaient les effluves de la cruauté la plus pure. Et le samouraï trouvait cela fascinant. Cette femme l'attirait, il fallait le reconnaître. Et il n'y avait pas que sa beauté qui la rendait aussi envoûtante ; tout en elle dégageait un troublant parfum de sensualité sauvage et indomptée.

« Saito-sama, êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien? Vous semblez perturbé, » reprit la jeune guerrière, son visage exprimant de l'inquiétude.

Avait-elle deviné le fond de ses pensées? Non, c'était impossible. Asuka ne saurait jamais ses sentiments à son endroit. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'adossant à l'embrasure de la porte, son regard attiré par la neige qui recommençait à tomber doucement. Un léger sourire s'ébaucha sur la commissure de ses lèvres. La jeune femme frissonna légèrement. Était-ce le froid? Ou bien alors…

Le capitaine de la troisième division dut se faire violence pour ne pas effleurer cette bouche charnue ni la nudité de son cou. Il se contenta d'ôter son écharpe et de couvrir sa vice-capitaine en lui murmurant qu'elle risquait d'attraper un rhume. Lui aussi fut saisi d'un léger frémissement lorsque sa main effleura l'épaule de la belle. Saito ne voulait pas rompre la magie de cet instant par un désir bassement humain. Pas ce matin. Il saisit la main gracile d'Asuka, essayant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

« Mets-toi au chaud. Je me sentirai coupable si tu tombais malade, lui chuchota-t-il. Reste ici, je vais préparer du thé. »

L'espace de quelques minutes, il fut parcouru d'un curieux mais agréable sentiment, comme si elle était son épouse et qu'il devait en prendre soin. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une rêverie. Peut être comme ce moment d'ailleurs. Mais peu lui importait finalement. Sanada Asuka resterait pour Saito Hajime sa Dame du matin d'hiver, celle qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre.


End file.
